


Melhor Amiga

by lailights



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: Até a mínima menção à Nayeon fazia o rosto de Jennie de iluminar por completo.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Jennie Kim
Kudos: 1





	Melhor Amiga

Quando os olhos de Jennie pousaram na garota do outro lado do palco e sua expressão iluminou-se com seu melhor sorriso, Lisa foi obrigada a perguntar:

— _Quem é ela?_

Ela era a mesma garota de cinco anos atrás, alegre, falante e cheia de pessoas ao seu redor.

Ela era a dona de manias questionáveis e gostos complicados demais para o cérebro de Jennie.

Ela era a pessoa que não importa o cenário, estava metida nos sonhos distantes da Kim.

Ela era seu porto seguro. Mas também a confundia como ninguém.

A verdade é que Jennie não sabia como definir o que Nayeon era pra si, tinha muita coisa em jogo.

Então, quando ela correspondeu seu olhar e se apressou pra lhe dar aquele abraço apertado cheio de saudades, usou a definição de sempre:

— _Ela é minha melhor amiga._


End file.
